Safe and Sound
by KleoCullen
Summary: Carlie is deaf and was taken away from her family at birth. Her adopted family views her as a failure and treats her miserable. Carlie sets all the hope she has left in music and the new piano teacher in her school, to make her dream come true.. Little did she know who her piano teacher is. Will Carlie finally find the family she belongs to?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovely readers! This story came into my mind at midnight and I really needed to write this down. Renesmee is s NOT a human and not a hybrid. You'll found out what she in a couple of chapters. And Edward can't read her mind. **

**Chapter 1 **

**Carlie's POV**

I am deaf. And I'm deaf since my birth , but no one noticed it. My adopted parents, Meryl and Garrey didn't make an attempt to bring me to a local doctor. They thought of me as failure.

My adopted parents hired a man who should steel a baby from a rich family. It should be a beautiful and healthy little girl. They hoped I'd be talented and be a great model in the future. I'm not. I'm not fully healthy and I'm not as much interested in fashion as they want me to. I'd much rather be pianist and play all aroind the world w en though I'm not able to hear it.

Meryl was against that I'd visit a private school for deaf people. She didn't want to spent all her precious money on me. The only thing they did for me is to learn my sign language. Though they talk with me as if I'm a normal girl who could hear perfectly. They don't sign what they want to say.

I have many strange abilitys too. For example I can run a lot faster than any of my classmates.

The best part is , I can lip read perfectly so it's not hard for me to understand them. I can't reply though. I always write it down on a paper or if I'm lucky , the person who I'm talking with can do the sign language.

I felt the floor vibrate and knew my adopted father is on his way to my room. The door flew open and there he stood , his arms crossed over his chest and his face angry. I put my book beside and looked over to him.

"How many times do we have to tell you that Carlie?! It's your turn to clean so get your ugly butt up!" Garrey ordered. I snorted.

_"Yeah it's always my turn". _I signed him.

"Don't be all smarty with me. Meryl and I are going to work a little earlier today. You're in duty to look after Julie and Gavin. Make them ready for school. And don't forget to dress them nicely. Oh and breakfast of course. Understood? If they complain about one thing you'll in trouble. And let Jack sleep.'' Garrey shouted at me. Luckily I couldn't hear it. Sometimes I thing if he can only scream at me.

Jack is my older adoptive brother. He isn't really nice to me either , in fact he threatens me every day. I'm his so called slave and if I don't do the things he want , he'll spread some rumors in school and make my life to hell. As if nobody in school already thinks I'm crazy. Julie and Gavin are my younger adoptive twin siblings. They are 6 years old and the miracles of my adoptive parents. Julie is already a well booked model and Gavin a child actor. They turned out exactly as Meryl and Garrey wanted. Julie, Gavin and I are adopted meanwhile Jack is their biological son.

_"Why can't Jack do something? It's always me.'' _I signed to him.

''Because he is useful unlike you. You're not good in anything. A total failure. Besided , you'll do as I tell you.'' Garrey said and looked at me with a disgusted face expression.

''Your biological parents should be thankful that we took you from them.'' Garrey chuckeld and left the room. I flinched at his words.

He knows exactly where my weak point is. Not a day passes without me thinking about them. I don't know what they're names are , but I do know how they look. I found a picture of them when I was five years old and they are the most beautiful persons I've ever seen. My mother has chocolate brown hair , just like her eyes,my Dad has stunning bronze hair and the same crocked smile as me. I inherited my eyes from my mother and my hair from my father and I love it how I'm a mixture of them. I feel sad that I don't know they're names or where they live. Maybe they went looking for me and worried about me.

I walked downstairs to see the twins in front of the TV watching Spongebob. I shook my head at them and walked into the kitchen. I took out two bolws and filled them with cereals. I added the milk, a spoon and brought their breakfast over to them. They didn't even look up and just took the bowl out my hand, and continued to watch TV. Even Julie and Gavin viewed me as a personal staff. They never said thank you or talked properly to me. I saw they were already dressed so my duty's were done. They have a personal dirver who is driving them to school.

I walked back to my room and got dressed. Since I don't have much clothes , the choice wasn't hard to make. I picked out a normal pair of blue denim jeans and a blue top. I pulled over my black leather jacket and put on my brown shoes. I walked up to my bed and grabbed my school bag. I made my way back downstairs , when I heard the door bell ring. I opened it and saw Jeffrey, the driver who nodded politely to me.

Julie and Gavin got up from the couch , put on their shoes and coat. They grabbed their bag and followed Jeffrey to the car. I also went out of the house and climbed on my bycicle, making my way to school. I arrived at my school and walked straight into the building. Before I knew it , my friend Sophie pulled me into a big hug. I laughed at her. We pulled apart and she started bouncing.

_''What is wrong with you? And what happend?'' _ I signed to her.

''I heard we have a super hot new piano teacher! He arrived today and everyone is signing into his class.'' I lip read Sophie's words. I rolled my eyes.

_''Is he good?' I asked. _

''Yeah. He teached at Juliard , you know the college for future musicians?'' Sophie told me excitedly. My mouth fell open. Julliard is my dream. I have a passione for music and secretly learned how to play the piano.

_''Then why did he change? Who would choose for our scool?''_ I signed to her in confusion.

''I don't know, but it's better for us! Come on we have to sign it before there is no place.'' Sophie said and grabbed my hand. She dragged me through the whole building and stopped in front of the big blackboard in the hall, where we could sign in for classes. Many students where standing in front of it , but Sophie just pushed past them. She took the pen and signed us in. I could see many students groaning and yelling at her , but she just shrugged and stuck her tongue out at them.

_''You're unbelieveable''_ I laughed at her.

''True , but still love me.'' Sophie smiled and we started walking to our math class.

I met Sophie a year ago , when I was the new girl. She was the only one who accepted me for who I am. There where a lot of students who started talking to me and wanted to be friends , but as soon as they knew of my deafness they literally walked away. The situation was mostly awkward for them. People treated me like this for my whole life. Sophie was the only one who didn't ran away and luckily she could understand the sign language.

We walked into the classroom and made our way to our seats. Mr. Miller started the period and I tried my best to concentrate , but all of my thought went to the new piano teacher. What if he could teach me to play the piano better? I could be a great pianist and my adoptive parents would be proud of me. My life could get better.

Suddenly I felt someone tip me on my shoulder I looked up to see Mr. Miller standing next to me.

''You're still with us Miss Clark?'' Mr. Miller asked me a bit angry. I nodded to him.

Even most of my teachers hate me. Mr. Miller was the worst though. He'd always make fun of me in front of the whole class. After what seemed like hours, the bell finally rang and we made our way to the cafeteria. I didn't pick much for my lunch. I usually don't eat much and I feel nausea nearly every week. I don't know why , but I crave for something that I can't describe.

We sat on our table and ate our lunch. The bell for the next period rang and Sophie started bouncing again. She looked at me in excitement.

''Omg! You know which lesson we have now don't you?'' Sophie asked me.

_''Err..music?'' _I signed to her.

''Not just music silly one. Music with the handsome teacher'' Sophie winked at me and stood up. I rolled my eyes and followed her to our next class.

I've never seen such a full class. All seats were taken and many students stood, just like me and Sophie. The teacher entered the room and everybody got quit. I was too short to look over all the heads in front of me. I tried to stand on my toes , but I was still too short. I assumed the teacher started to talk , because everyone looked in awe over to him. I slapped Sophie's arm and raised my eyebrows. I think she finally realized that I couldn't see him and hear him. She gasped and nodded.

''Excuse me? My friend here is deaf and can't see so could you please make the way free.'' Sophie said and pushed us to the front row. The teacher talked to a student so I couldn't see his face. Sophie coughed and he turned around.

Oh my. He looked exactly like my father in the picture. No this can't be. My father must be around 40 right now and not look like 20years old man. This must be a coincidence.

* * *

**So what do you think of it? Reviews, favorites and follows are appreciated! Hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows! I really appreciate it and am more than happy that you like it. I've just figured how I didn't mention the name of Carlie's father..well you're going to find out in this one ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**Carlie's POV**

I looked at my piano teacher with my mouth open. He studied me with curious eyes and smiled after a few seconds. He is probably laughing in his mind that a little girl is stunned by his presence. I am not. Of course he looks handsome and gorgeus , but I strangely I can't see him that way. He resembels my birth father too much.

''What is your name?'' He asked me. The students around started to laugh.

''Strange Carlie is deaf she can't hear you. But I'm Jessica by the way.'' Jessica winked at him. Ugh Jessica again. She and her little 'slut gang' as I like to call them started pestering me since day number one. I entered one foot in this school and they choosed me as their target. Jessica is the worst and the leader. The teacher looked me apologetically in the eye.

"I am sorry I hope I didn't offend you?" He asked carefully and I shook my head.

''You can talk to her though. She is by far the best lip reader I've ever seen.'' Sophia defended me and glared towards Jessica. Jessica just rolled her eyes and flipped her hair to her back.

"So your name is Carlie? That's a lovely name. I'm Edward Cullen the new piano teacher. May I ask why you choosed this class?" Mr,Cullen asked me politely. Oh god now he probably thinks I'm stupid gor choosing thi class, but to be honest I love playing the piano even if I don't hear it.

_I love playing it and I don't care if I hear it or not. You can discribe more with music than with words. _I signed to Sophie and she translated it to Mr,Cullen. He grinned at me.

"Very well. I'm looking forward to hear you play Carlie." Mr,Cullen told me and moved to other students. I couldn't shake the feeling off that he may knows what happened with my birth parents.

"You shouldn't. She's not that good and a complete psycho who thinks she can play with our minds. " Jack told Edward and looked disgusted over me. Mr,Cullen narrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't know who you are, but leave my class immediately. I won't accept such a behaviour. Understood? " Mr,Cullen said angrily to Jack and my adoptive brother chuckeld.

"You're boring anyway. I was just hear to pester my little sister." Jack smirked at me and left the room.

" And Carlie I want to talk to you after lesson." Mr,Cullen said to me without looking at me. He walked over to the piano and started playing a beautiful piece. It seemed so..familiar, as if I heard it before. When he stopped playing and asked if we had questions, I turned to Sophie.

_Ask him if it's his own composition and if he ask why I'm asking tell him I was just wondering. _I signed.

Sophie raised her hand. "Is it your own composition?" She asked him and he nodded.

"Yes I write all my pieces. Why do you ask?" Mr,Cullen replied confused as if no one has ever asked him the question.

"Just wondering." Sophie shrugged and turned to me. I smiled approvingly. It is always like this. I ask Sophie to translate for me and she doesn't even think about it. We're like two halfs. I know what she needs before she says it out loud and visa versa.

"Was the questions from Carlie?" Mr,Cullen asked.

"Have you ever heard the piece?" Mr,Cullen asked me again, but this time more curious. He studied my eyes, trying to find an answer. I slowly nodded and he a big smile spread acorss his face. He didn't even reply back and just turned to the rest of the students. He intertwined his hands and looked to each and everyone.

''Alright this class isn't just for fun, you'll have to work and prove me that your classified to be here. Everyone of you will prepare a piece till Friday. It doesn't have to be long , but it should show what you can.'' He told us serious. I assume the bell rang, because most of the students hurried outside. Jessica, Lauren, Sophie and I stayed. Actually he just wanted to speak to me, but I didn't expect anything else from them.

''Do we really have to make that piece?'' Lauren winked at him and he laughed.

''Yes, there is no other way around it if you want to stay in this class.'' Mr,Cullen told them with a smirk. Jessica pouted.

''Can't we .. I don't know do something else?'' Jessica smiled at him. Oh geez I think I have to throw up. Sophie put her finger in her mouth ,acting as if she has to chocke. I laughed at her. Yes we're definitely twin sisters. I didn't pay attention to the conversation of them and just saw the two of them leaving the room dissapointed. I needed to surpress my laughter. Mr,Cullen walked closer to us and pointed to the two chairs next to us. We sat down and so did he.

''Alright you may ask yourself why I told you to stay a bit longer, but I do have a few questions if you don't mind me asking.'' Mr,Cullen asked me carefully. I smiled and shook my head. It's not like he could hurt my feelings with asking inappropriate questions.

_But I have a few questions too_. I signed to Sophie and she translated. Mr,Cullen chuckeld at me.

''Of course, Lady's first?'' Mr. Cullen waved to me politely.

_Where is he from? And why did he choosed this school instead of Julliards. _ I signed.

''I think it's very unfair that schools like yours don't get the high classfied teachers even though here are many young talented students.'' He answered. Hmm acceptable, but I couldn't shake off the feeling that he isn't telling me the entire reason.

''No my question isn't really a question. Can you leave us for a minute Sophie? I'm sure we'll be able to communicate.'' Mr. Cullen asked Sophie and she looked at me with a unsure look on her face. I nodded to her and she left the room.

''Can you think about letting people in you head? Just think about if for a second.'' Mr. Cullen told me and I raised my eyebrows, but did what he told me. He smiled after seconds.

''Just what I thought..interesting.'' Mr. Cullen mumbeld mostly to himself. I opened my bag and took out a pen and a paper.

_What do you mean? _I wrote down.

''Have you ever felt something abnormal about yourself? Without including you deafness.'' Mr. Cullen said and I thought about it for awhile. Does he mean my strength and speed?

_I am faster than other students and maybe a bit stronger. _I wrote down and handed him the paper. He read it and a grin spread across his face.

''That is everything I need to know for now thank you.'' Mr. Cullen smiled at me . He walked back to his piano and just started playing. What the fuck? He acts so aprupt..

I shook my head and grabbed all my stuff, leaving the music room. Sophie was already impaitently waiting for me outside and literally attacked me when she spotted me.

''Omg what did he say? Was it something bad? Why did I need to leave the room? Did he hurt you or anything? Have you done something wrong?'' Sophie said so fast that it was pretty hard to lip read her words.

_Relax I tell you later. I need to go home before Meryl and Garrett rip my head off for being late._ I signed to her and she rolled her eyes. I took her hand and we made our way outside to my home. The way wasn't far and we arrived in 10minutes at my house. Sophie just lives 6 houses down the street. She actually lived further away but convinced her parents to move closer to the school and mine so she could spent more time with me. It's a real blessing, she is always there when I need her and I could always quickly go to hers when I have problems at home, which happens nearly everyday. I said goodbye to my best friend and entered the house.

''Hello little bitch, had a nice day with you new piano teacher? You're not allowed to date him anyway. Wait he wouldn't even think about dating such an ugly bitch.'' Jack laughed at me as I closed the door behind me.

''That's gross he is my teacher.'' I shuddered at the thought.

''It's not like you would care.'' Jack smirked at me and stepped a little closer. He wrapped his arms around my waist and brought his face closer. I tried to push him back.

I struggeld in his arms. Jack felt that I was stronger than him. Garrett, my adoptive father came out of the living room. He smirked at us.

''Want me to help you son?'' Garrett said and walked towards us. He grabbed my wrist and forced his lips onto mine. I pushed him back. Well tried.

I slapped Jack across his face. He brought his hand onto his red cheeck and growled at me d.

''You little bitch now you really do deserve this.'' Jack smiled at me. Garrett grabbed my breats and both of the started to undress me.

''Wow why didn't we do this sooner? She's hot!'' Jack said with a grin. Jack brought his lips closer to mine and kissed them hungrily.

Oh please anybody help me. I prayed in my head.

The door flew open and I saw Mr. Cullen standing at the door frame , glaring at Jack and Garrett. Behind him were a woman with chocolate brown hair and a very muscular man with short dark hair.

''Let her go!'' Mr. Cullen growled. He and the man grabbed Jack and Garrett and brought them to the backyard. I fell on my knees and began to cry. The woman rushed towards me and wrapped her arms around my body from behind. I shuddered at her touch.

''Shh don't be afraid we're here to help you.'' She said stroking my cheeck. I sobbed in her arms.

She looked beautiful like an angel who came to rescue me. And the strangest part she seemed familiar and had the same eyes as me. This can't be true. She pulled out her coat and wrapped it around my nearly naked body.

'' I am here to help you sweetheart. I am Bella by the way'' I lip read Bella's words. II saw Mr. Cullen and his friends come back from the backyard. I began to hyperventilate.

''Don't worry we've dealed with them. Bella love I don't want to leave her here.'' Mr. Cullen said to Bella. He had a pleading and torn expression on her face.

''Neither do I Edward. Let's take her home.'' Bella said. Edward nodded to her. The man next to him grinned at me and walked outside to the car.

''It's okay Edward I'll carry her.'' Bella said and I snuggeld closer to her chest as she carried me to the car.

I couldn't concentrate to what they said and just fell asleep on my angels chest.

* * *

**I think now you know who she is :P She isn't a hybrid though and you will know the reason why Edward couldn't read her mind in first place. The next update will be hopefully soon! Drama isn't over though ;) Hope you liked this one and review ! Between I made a Poll to see which story is the most popular of mine. The story with the most votes will be updated more often ;) Poll is on my profile**


	3. Chapter 3

**Emily: There is a poll on my profile where you can vote. The story with the most votes will be updated more often. And awww! I'm so glad you like it! I **_**may **_** consider updating this one more :) **

**BNCbiggestfan: aw no problem this counts as a vote :) **

**Chapter 3**

I opened my eyes and stared at a pink painted wall, infact all walls around me were pink. It seemed as if I'm in a room for a baby or toddler and just the bed has been replaced. Though the room seemed very childish it was beautiful. It's exactly how I would have wanted my room to look like when I was younger. Garrett and Meryl never allowd me to paint any of my walls , nevermind bought me any new furnitures. I had to sleep in my bed from where I was 6. That was the time they discovered I'm useless. Meryl gave many of my toys to my little adoptive sister Julie and didn't buy me any new ones.

I stood up from the bed to discover someone undressed me. I had a beautifl red pyjama on and someone also brushed my hair. I shuddered at the thought. Did someone kidnapp me again? The only thing I remember where 3 beautiful people rescuing me from my adootive father and brother who were about to rape me. Mr. Cullen was one of them.

I heard a knock on the door. The beautiful woman from yesterday gracefully entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"Good Morning Renes- uh Carlie. Had good sleep?" She asked me with a smile. She walked over to the window and opened the curtains. The sun came in and her skin began to... sparkle.

I gaped at her, unable to close my eyes. She sparkled like millions of diamonds at the same time. She turned back at me and caught me staring at her.

I blushed and quickly looked away from her.

"It's okay. I'm probably the first person you see sparkle huh?" She asked me with a chuckle.

I felt awkward cause I couldn't reply to her. She looked confused at first but then gasped.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot you can't reply." She apologized. I smiled at her and walked over to a desk where plenty of pencils and papers where lying on. I grabbed them and walked back to her.

_No I haven't , but it's beautiful. You're Bella right?, _ I wrote down and remembered her name.

She nodded to me and her expression turned to angry and then back to a more softer one.

"Do you remember what happened yesterday?" Bella asked me carefully.

_Yes, but I try not too__. _ I flinched at the memory. I felt dirty and used like a tissue that you're suppose to use once and then throw it away.

''You are safe here.'' Bella assured me with a smile, pronouncing each word.

Something in her words made me feel safe already and I trusted her already even though it's wrong. I don't know who these people are and the strangest part is that I'm sleeping under the safe roof as my piano teacher Mr. Cullen. It's awkward since I'm meeting him every day in school and we have a kind of student-teacher relationship. I'm not even sure if it's legal to stay in the same house as your teacher. No I think it's illegal.

_I'm so grateful that you saved me , but I can't stay here. It's illegal since Mr. Cullen is my teacher in school and I'm his student. Besides people would spread rumors saying we're in a relationship and he pitys me and I can't bear more people starting to bully or hate me. But thank you so much. _

I wrote down and passed her the paper. She took it and stared at it for awhile. Her expression was heartbreaking and it pained me to see her like that. It wasn't my intention to hurt her and I expected her to react calm and understand my decision, but she seemed as if I just stabbed her into her heart.

''He could change the school. I don't want you going back there.'' Bella whispered. It was really hard to lip read her words, since she spoke so fast that it was hard to keep up.

_No the students in my school really deserve a teacher like him, he's an incredibile piano teacher and besides I don't want to intrude in your family. _

I wrote down and smiled sadly. She is exactly how I wanted a mother to treat me: Worried about me, someone who cares. But I can't make a relationship to her or anyone in this house. I'll get dissapointed and left at the end anyway. No one wants a deaf and weird child, my adoptive parents made sure of that.

''You don't. Many of my family members are excited to meet you and I'm sorry you had to endure this. You can change school if you want.'' Bella suggested as she took my hand. I shuddered at the temparture of her hands and she immediately took them back.

_But you don't know me, how can you already care for me? I'm a stranger, a nobody who doesn't deserve to live. I'm a failure and deaf, people can't treat me normal, even though I want to be normal. _

I wrote and tears streamed down my face. Unwillingly. I hurried and wiped them away before Bella could see them, but she already did. She brought her hands closer to my face and carefully wiped the rest away. She then stroked my cheeck and gave me a smile.

''Don't ever say that sweetheart. There are many people who care for you that you just don't know of. And your deafness won't bother you forever, I promise. Get dressed and come down, the others are waiting for you.'' I lip read Bella's words.

She kissed my forehead and walked out of the room, without turning back. She closed the door behind her and I stared at the door, with a wide open mouth. What does she mean? There is such a huge meaning behind those words , but I can't seem to figure out what she means. I never met Bella , though she reminds me of my birth mother. From the picture I have , they look exactly the same , but she can't be the same person.

My parents died , more pricely they commited suicide after they found out I was kidnapped from them. I often felt guilty, because I caused their death. I quickly shook the thought of them away and got dressed.

Someone already put some clothes out for me so I took them and got dressed. I opened the door when I was finished and walked downstairs. It's a shame I couldn't hear anything otherwise I'd knew which room to look for Bella or anyone. I felt a tap on my shoulder and gasped as I turned around. A huge man with even bigger muscles stood in front of me and he was smirking down at me in amusemt.

''Hey kiddo I'm Emmett.'' He said and smiled like a little child that just got a present for christmas. Another awkward silent.. gosh why can't anyone tell the whole family I can't reply?

''I know you can't reply and I'm sorry for that, though I wasn't expecting an answer. I know you're writing the things down you want to say but how about you sign it? It would be so much fun figuring out what you say.'' Emmett grinned at me. I rolled my eyes.

_I'm 99% sure you can't figure out what I just told you. Sign language is one of the hardest languages and you can't just learn it in a second, but I'm in for it and you're right it's fun._I signed to him and smirked as he tried to figure out what I just signed. He narrowed his eyes and stared at me.

''She said the sign language is a hard language that you can't learn in a second and she's right.'' A man with blond hair said as he approached us. He stuck his hand out for me to take. I shook it and he smiled.

I am Jasper Hale , he signed to me. I grinned so wide that it nearly hurted. He's the second person that can do the sign languages and i gave all my hopes up to find someone who could do that. Many people are too lazy to learn it or I'm just not worth their time.

Something must have happened cause I saw Jasper and Emmett looking towards the door. I turned around and saw a handsome tanned boy and a older man with black curly hair standing at the door frame. He tanned boy looked angrily as if he doesn't want to be here. His eyes met mine and he immediately froze in his spot.

He was looking at me as if I'm the most beautiful girl in the world and nothing else mattered to him.

Not even the growling voice of Mr. Cullen who dragged the boy outside.

**I know it's a short chapter but the next chapter will be longer. Hope you all liked it :) **

**Review! :) **


End file.
